Season 5
Season 5 The fifth season takes place in 2036, some 20 years after the conclusion of the fourth season; in 2015, numerous Observers from the 27th century, having made the Earth uninhabitable then, traveled through time to take over the Earth from humans, instituting a Purge to kill off a large fraction. The remaining humans are tamed in an Orwellian manner by the Observers and their human Loyalist soldiers, though an underground resistance eludes capture. A common scene used through this season is of Peter, Olivia, and their young daughter enjoying a picnic on the day of the Observers' arrival in 2015; Etta would go missing in the confusion. Walter had been warned of this by September before the Observers' appearance and, with his help, devised a plan to defeat the Observers in the future, scattering key elements across various locations and leaving messages for the future on video tapes in his lab, which he then encased in amber to protect their discovery. Further, he had pieces of his brain removed that held knowledge of the plan. He, Peter, Olivia, Astrid, and William Bell purposely ambered themselves soon afterward. They are recovered by Etta Bishop, revealed to be Peter and Olivia's adult child that had gone missing during the Observer invasion, and while a Fringe division member, also works with the underground along with Broyles. Walter's brain matter is restored. However, Walter is soon captured by the lead Observer, Captain Windmark, who puts him under a vigorous memory scan that destroys Walter's memories of the plan, before he is rescued. Despite this loss, the Fringe team considers clues left in the lab, and come across the tapes. They slowly recover each tape and follow its instructions, gathering the elements, including a young Observer child, "Michael". They find that an unseen man named Donald had helped to hide these elements with Walter. Meanwhile, Olivia and Peter work with Etta and the underground to combat the Observers, but in one encounter, Windmark catches Etta and fatally wounds her; Etta counters by triggering an anti-matter device that wipes her and several other Observers and Loyalists out. Olivia is shocked for several days at the loss of her daughter, while Peter is enraged, and at one point, opts to use an Observer implant on himself to understand how the Observers work to get revenge on Windmark, though Olivia talks him out of this. Michael proves difficult to communicate with, but after working with Nina Sharp at the cost of her life, they gain technology that can aid in communications. Michael reaches out to Walter, flooding his mind with memories, and revealing that the man Donald is really the Observer September. They are able to locate September, now more human due to his "biological conversion" by other Observers for aiding Fringe. September reveals the full extent of the plan: to use the parts to construct a time machine to send Michael forward in time to 2167 as to stop an experiment in human genetics that would lead to the creation of the Observers. September further reveals Michael as his "son", grown in the future from his genetic material, but his maturing purposely stopped to give him both high intelligence like an Observer and human emotions. September helps Fringe to gather the remaining equipment, and reminding Walter that he will need to sacrifice himself for this plan. As Captain Windmark and the Observers close in, Michael allows himself to be captured to the highly-secured facility on Liberty Island; Olivia offers to take Cortexiphan as to jump to the parallel universe, travel safely to the open Liberty Island there with the aid of her doppleganger Fauxlivia and her friend Lincoln Lee, and jump back in the same manner. Though Michael is recovered, September finds the core initiating reactor for the time machine is insufficient, and pleads with December to get a new one from the future. Though December does so, he is caught and killed by the Observers. Astrid comes on the idea of using the wormhole-based shipping lanes as their conduit to the future, and the plan is quickly altered for this. Peter learns of Walter's plan to sacrifice himself to take the child into the future, necessary to prevent a time paradox. September offers to take Michael instead, having come to appreciate his role as a father, but he is shot by a stray bullet as they set up the wormhole, while Olivia, enhanced by the Cortexiphan, uses the power to smash Windmark between two cars and killing him. Walter recognizes his fate, and after looking back to Peter and Olivia, takes Michael through. Time flashes back to the 2015 picnic, and the invasion of the Observers never occurs. On returning home, Peter finds a letter from Walter, containing only a slip of paper with a drawn white tulip. *Anna Torv- Olivia Dunham *Joshua Jackson- Peter Bishop *John Noble- Walter Bishop *Jaskia Nicole- Astrid Farsnworth *Georgina Haig- Henrietta Bushop *Shaun Smyth- Anil *Michael Kopsa- Windmark *Michael Cerveris- September/ Donald *Seth Gabel- Lincoln Lee Transilience Thought Unifier Modell-11 In Absentia The Recordest The Bullet That Saved The World The Origin Story Through The Looking Glass And What Walter Found There Five-Twenty-Ten The Human Kind Black Blotter Anmolay XB-6783746 The Boy Must Live Liberty An Enemy Of Fate